Tony's twin, Gregory's soul
by Karma's next victim
Summary: Tony's twin sister is back, and she's nothing but trouble. Gregory lives to be nothing but trouble. Luna wants nothing to do with Tony's friends. Can Gregory change that? I suck at summaries, just come in and read. Please. Then Review. : GregoryxOC
1. Luna's Return

**I do no own any rights to the little vampire. I sure wish I did...Hmmmm *runs to Santa***

**Karma: Santa I've been good this year, can I have the rights to Little vampire?**

**Santa: You? Good? *dies of laughter***

**Karma: *pokes Santa with a stick* Santa? Santa? Uh oh….**

* * *

Years. It's been years. Well 10 years to be exact. 10 years since the Sackville-Baggs family has become human. 10 years since Tony and Rudolph met. Tho it has been only a month since Tony's twin sister, Luna, moved back in with her family.

"Luna, would you come here please?" Dottie yelled up the stairs.

Luna ran down the stair, hoping that she could finish what ever it was that her mother wanted then return up to bed. "Yes mother?"

"Your father and I are going out for the night. Tony is going to have Rudolph, Anna and Gregory over. You should hang out with them. I do believe they will be watching a movie. It is time you made friends."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Mom, I don't want to hang out with Tony and the brats! I don't even know them! I don't WANT to know them. The way Tony talks about them, it's like they are hiding something. They are just a bunch of freaks!"

"No they aren't!" Luna jumped at the sound of her brother's deep voice. She spun around and gave him an ice cold glare.

"Since when have you been so good at the sneaking up and listening to MY conversations with mom?"

"Since I started hanging out with 'the brats'. God Luna, you can be such a bitch sometimes. You don't even know them. You have no right to judge them."

"Oh shut up Tony. Like I care. They mean nothing to me. Hell I'm almost certain they are the reason why my own family stopped talking to me for 3 years."

Dottie gasped. "Luna Thompson! That is enough! You will not talk about the Sackville-Baggs that way ever again! Look your father and I have to go now, but we will talk about this tomorrow. Behave yourselves." She kissed Tony's cheek and hugged Luna. "Bob! Let's go!"

Bob walked out of the kitchen. "Ok kids, have a good night." Turning to Luna he whispered "Please don't give your brother a hard time. Get to know the Sackville-Baggs. You'll like them. I promise." He hugged her goodbye and with that, Dottie and him were out the door and on there way to a fun evening.

"Ok loser, I'll be in my room. If i hear even one peep out of you and your brat of friends, I'll kill you all."

"You know Luna, just because you were born 5 minutes before me, doesn't give you the right to treat me like trash."

"Oh your right Tony. But you know what does give me the right? You, ignoring me for 3 years." And with that, Luna stormed up the stairs and slammed her door.

15 minutes later the door bell rang. Tony ran to the door. "Hey guys! Come on in!"

"Oh Tony dearest, how are you fairing today my love?"

"Hi Anna. I'm doing ok. How are you?"

Anna hugged tony "I am well my love."

"Anna would you move! Let us in too!" Rudolph pushed Anna into the house as he and Gregory walked in.

"Hey Rudolph, Gregory. What's going on dude?"

Gregory nodded as Rudolph replied "Nothing really. So dude, what movie we watching tonight?"

"Well it's a choice. We have Ginger Snaps or Lost Boys. Your choice guys."

Anna squealed. "Oh let's watch Lost Boys. They are so dreamy, not as dreamy as you Tony. But still quite dreamy."

The guys rolled there eyes. Anna could be such a…. girl. What with her long blond hair, her fair skin, good looks and killer body, she could get any guy she wanted. But she choice to try and win Tony's heart, since they day the meet all those years ago. But like any teenage girl of her age, when watching a movie, she always pointed out the guys that were hott.

"Hey Tony?"

Tony was a little shocked. Gregory barely EVER talked, and if he did it was mainly to Rudolph and Anna. So why was he talking to Tony?

"Yes Gregory?"

"What's that noise?"

"What noise?" Up until this point Tony hadn't heard anything.

"That low pulsating beat. It almost sounds like music."

"Oh that! It's just my stupid sister. She's blasting her music again. Which therefore means she's pissed."

The Sackville-Baggs teens turned to Tony. "You have a sister?!?"

Tony shrugged "Ya, She's my twin sister. Luna Thompson. She moved back in with us less then a month and a half ago."

Anna grabbed Tony's arm, "You have never mentioned a sister! Tell me, what is she like? Does she look like you? Where was she if she was not here?"

"Woah Anna, calm down! Ok for starters, no she does not look like me. I'm blond, tall, muscular. She is shorter then me, black hair and a skinny frame. My eyes are blue, her's are brown. I wear bright colors, she wears dark colors. Her personality is no where near mine. If I were to compare her to anyone, she is rather similar to Gregory here. As for where was she if not here? Well she stayed back in America when we moved here. You see she did not want to move, so she convinced our parents to let her stay with relatives. She stayed in touch for a bit, but we lost contact for 3 years. When we got back in contact with her, she had changed. It took mom and dad until last month to convince Luna to move here. She's not happy here, so she fights with us a lot. I don't like her, but with all families, I'm forced to love her. Oh ya, she's older then me by 5 minutes. Anyways, let's get to the living room to watch the movie."

Rudolph and Anna agreed excitedly. As they walked into the living room, Gregory looked up at the staircase. He thought to himself, "Luna Thompson. Hm, like me eh? Well maybe I should make myself acquainted with this girl."

* * *

**So what do you think? Ok not going to lie, this is my first fanfic, so be brutal!**

**Oh ya, should I continue?**

**Also, if I'm to continue, we will learn the exact details to why the Thompson lost contact with Luna and how drastically she changed and the exact details as to why she changed. Oh and Gregory will possibly get emotional during this story… Hehe.**

**Gregory: What?**

**Karma: Haha Nothing! You heard nothing.**

**Rudolph, Anna, Tony: *giggles***

**Gregory: *growl* Karma you better run.**

**Karma: K bye! *runs* **


	2. Worst movie night ever!

Ok all, here we go. I continue! Sorry that the story sucks so much. I try, but apparently I fail….Anyways! On we go!

* * *

"Fucken brother and his stupid friends!" Luna threw her pillow across the room. "I hate them!" Tears were streaming down her face. "Why are they here? Why can't then just leave us alone!" She picked up her table lamp and threw it across the room. It feel to the ground with a gruesome crash. Luna walked over to the lamp, it was shattered to pieces. She picked up a piece of glass and sat there examining it. _Wonder what they would do if I killed myself…. _"I HOPE YOU DIE OF SADNESS! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She yelled at her door. She raised the glass shard to her wrist. "Shit, wrists are for girls." She then raised the glass to her neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." a deep-ish voice rang out through her mind. "What the hell?" Luna looked around her room for any sign of someone else. She saw no one.

Downstairs Tony, Rudolph and Anna were very much into the movie. Gregory however, was not. He was to busy paying attention the Luna. When she raised the glass to her wrist, he began to worry. Why was she so angry with her life? Wait, why is she raising it to her neck? _I wouldn't do that if I were you._ He thought to her. Good, she was confused and distracted. "Tony" Gregory celled out. Tony paused the movie. "Yes Gregory?" "You may want to check on that sister of yours." Tony raised his eyebrow. "Oh really? And why is that?" Gregory waved his hand nonchalantly. "I do believe she is trying to kill her self." Tony snorted. "Ya right. And you, Mr. Big-Bad-Ex-Vampire can tell this? I do believe your lying." Gregory glared at Tony. "Hey Ruddy, you might want to shut your boyfriend up before I kill him." Rudolph and Anna shot Gregory a look of disgust. "He's not my boyfriend!" Rudolph turned to Tony. "Tony, there is something you should know. We all kept some sort of vampire power when we turned human. Anna can see the future, I can see amazingly well in the dark and Gregory can read peoples thoughts or see what they are doing when they aren't in the same room as him. So if he says your sister might be trying to kill herself, then I think you should check on her." Tony huffed. "Fine, but if I have to go, you all have to come too." They all shock their heads and got up with Tony.

Seeing no one, Luna returned her attention the the glass that she held against her neck. "Well fuck, if it isn't enough that my family hates me, I'm now going crazy. Guess that's just one more reason to end it all." She pressed the glass firmly to her neck, wincing a little. "No pain, not gain." She pressed harder, feeling a warm liquid flow down her neck. BANG! Her door shot open, Tony was standing there with three people. He was screaming something and the girl with him was running from the room. It was all a faint whisper to Luna though, her world was beginning to fade. Tony ran to his sister, tears running down his cheek. Luna stroked his cheek and whispered "Tony…. This is what you've always wanted. Enjoy your dream come true." She looked at the two people standing behind Tony. The smaller one was freaking out, the older one…. The older one was smirking. A smirk that was almost….evil. And with that, Luna welcomed the darkness.

*~*~*~*~*

Beep, Beep, Beep. Sniff, Whimper, Beep, Beep. _Urg, what kind of alarm clock is that?_ Luna groaned to herself. "Doctor! Someone get a doctor! I think she's finally awake!" Luna opened her eyes, her mother was staring back at her with a tear stained face. "M…O…M?" "Shhhhh Luna, hush. The doctor is on his way. Bob! Tony! She's awake!" Bob and Tony came running in, a doctor right behind them. "Well Luna, gave your family quite a scare." The doctor came up to her. "Now I'm just going to check your neck wound, it may hurt just a little bit." _Neck wound? Oh right, I tried to kill myself. Sigh, I can't even do that right._ "Now mr and mrs. Thompson, Luna's wound is still quite sever. She really got herself good. But she will be fine. I'm still not sure if she will be able to talk to her full extent. But she will talk. Any questions?" Dottie looked from her daughter to the doctor. "Not for you doctor, no. Thank you." The doctor nodded and left. Dottie turned to Luna. "Her is a pen and paper. Tell me why? Why would you do this?" Luna laughed in her head. _Why? Thats a good one._ She began writing.

**You ask why? well if you don't know, then you don't deserve to know.**

Dottie grabbed Luna's arm. "Hunny I don't understand. Please, explain it! PLEASE!" Luna sighed and continued to write.

**Fine….. It's all your fault. If dad hadn't have taken this job here, we would have never been separated. I would never have lived the life I did. Gone through the shit I did. My family wouldn't hate me, and ignore me for 3 years. None of this would have happened. But it did, and it's your fault.**

Bob looked down at Luna with a very sad and confused look. "What do you mean 'I would never have gone through the shit I did. What shit did you go through?"

**I was thrown on the street by age 13. Uncle Fred kicked me out after I said no to having sex with him. When I tried contacting you, I never got letters back. For 3 years! **

Dottie began to cry. "Oh hunny, we never knew! If we would have known, we would have come and gotten you. I'm so sorry!" She sobbed hard into Bob's arm.

**Whatever mom, don't worry. It's done. I guess…. I guess I just needed to get over it. I think I did that when I tried to kill myself. Do you know how much it sucks to relies I can't even kill myself right. Like Fuck my life! Look I'm tired, can we talk again tomorrow?**

Dottie sniffed and then nodded. "Yes tomorrow is good." She kissed Luna's head. "We'll see you tomorrow. Come on Bob, Tony." _TONY! Damn, I forgot the kid was here! I wanna ask him something! _"T..o..n..y" Luna managed to crock out. Tony turned to her "Hm?"

**Mom, dad, leave. I just wanna ask Tony something.**

"Ok hun, come on Bob. Tony, meet us at the car."

**So Tony, firstly how did you know what I was up to?**

"What do you mean?"

**How did you know to come into my room at that exact moment?**

"Oh, well actually Gregory told us to."

**Gregory?**

"Ya, the kid wit the spiky hair."

**Ah, the hott one. I see. Ok then how did HE know?**

"Uh, that's a rather long story. I'll save it for a day when you don't need to write. Trust me, you'll have a lot of questions."

**Um, ok. Well that's it I guess. Come back tomorrow?**

"Sure."

**Oh, and bring your friends. I think it's about time I meet them.**

Tony nodded and smiled a little. "Good bye sis."

**See ya little brother.**

And with that, Tony left. _Hm, not bad. I think I can give my family another chance. Just, one more chance._

_-------------_

_**Karma: So, so, so. What you think?**_

_**Gregory: *Pout***_

_**Karma: Why you pouting?**_

_**Gregory: I didn't get a big role in this chapter.**_

_**Karma: Oh poor baby. Don't worry, next chapter is all about you!…and your siblings.**_

_**Gregory: Really? All about me? YAY!**_


	3. Secrets Revealed

"Luna? Luna dear, you have some visitors." A smiling nurse woke Luna up from her dreamless sleep. "Oh tell them to go away." She croaked as she flipped over, her throat still very sore. "Hey brat, get out of bed. It's 2 in the afternoon." Tony stated mockingly. Luna turned to him and shot him a very icy glare. "What the Fu-" "Ah ah ah!" Tony interrupted, "Write. Still not good if you talk." Luna grabbed the paper from last night and flipped it over to write.

**Ya well fuck you!**

"Aw come on Luna, you said you wanted to meet my friends. I brought them all the way over here. Like stop being a brat and just be nice already!"

Friends? Luna hadn't noticed Tony's friends…..

**Ok fine. Fuck. K so hi, I'm Luna. Who are all of you?**

"Ok so this is Rudolph. He is my very best friend. He is the same age as us." Rudolph gave a small wave and mumbled something that resembled hello. Luna just rolled her eyes. Tony continued, "This is his little sister, Anna." Anna gave a small curtsy "Hello. We must become friends! It's so lonely without another female! You must miss friends terribly why with-" Rudolph put his hand over Anna's mouth. "Forgive my sister, for she tends to….Talk a little much…"

**So I've noticed….**

Luna looked at Gregory. She wrote fast and held the paper up for him to read. **And you are?**

"Gregory."

Luna looked him, expecting to get more then that. When she realized that was all he was saying, she turned her eyes on Tony. He fidgeted under her eyes. "What?"

**Don't what me boy. Tell me about him. You've told me about everyone else, so tell me about him.**

"He's kind of hard to explain. Just think you, but like male."

Luna rolled her eyes again. "…Doubt that" she whispered to her self.

Thwack! Gregory hit the back of Tony's head. "What the hell Gregory! What the fuck you do that for!" Tony yelled as he rubbed the back of his head. "That was for being stupid. I'm nothing like this suicidal retard you so call a sister." Anna giggled "Oh dear brother, I must agree with Tony. You are very much so like her. If you do not recall, you yourself were once a 'suicidal retard' as you so call it." Gregory glared at Anna, then looked at the floor. Luna scoffed a little, then grunted due to the pain.

Luna tapped the pen on the paper to get everyones attention. **I'd love to stay and chat (not at all) but some of us are currently trying to be not healthy, so if you'd all kindly get the fuck out of my room, that would be great.**

Tony sighed. "Even when writing you can still be a sarcastic pain in the ass. Fine we'll go. But I'll be back tomorrow, weather you like it or not. Come on guys." He lead down to hug Luna. She pushed him away and whispered "Don't touch me. Go, out now!" Tony gave her a sad face and walked out, the Sackville-Baggs children following closely behind.

_Stupid brother, why does he have to try and be all brother like. And why the hell was that Gregory kid so secretive…. I will find out. He can't hide it all from me. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve._ Luna giggled to herself. _Oh if only everyone knew…_ Luna then jumped out of bed and walked through the halls of the hospital, looking for one place… The blood storage place….

"Um excuse me miss, I don't think you're supposed to be here. Patients are not allowed here." A young intern told Luna. "Yes well who's going to stop me?" She looked into his eyes. His eyes glazed over and he walked away. "That's what I thought." Luna then continued on her merry way. "Blood room, blood room… God damn it, where the fuck is it?" She opened a door. "Nope just plain storage." She then opened another door, only to find two interns having sex. She closed it rather quickly. "Well that's something I really DIDN'T need to see." She opened a third door. "Finally! My god!" She ran into the room, her mouth watering. "Alright, now let's find the blood I like. Ah good old A/B negative. Never let's me down." Luna grabbed a few packs and sat against the wall. She pierced each beg with her sharpened canines. "Mother and Father would die if they saw me like this. Haha, oh how little they know about their family. Good old Uncle Roy." She giggled as she drank ever last drop.

*~*~*~*~*

"Tony…" Gregory faced Tony as he spoke. "What is it Gregory?" Tony was still in a bad mood, Luna always did that to him. "Your sister, she's not what you think." Tony glared at Gregory. "What? She's not the pain in the ass I think she is? The what the hell is she? Come on Mr. Big-Bad-Ex-Vampire, tell me what she is?" Rudolph and Anna spoke at once, "Vampire." Tony turned to them. "Excuse me?" Rudolph walked towards Tony and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, she's a vampire. I'm sorry but it's true." Tony backed away from them. "Your crazy! The lot of you!" Anna stepped towards Tony. "No dearest Tony, I fear my brothers are not lying. Please believe them." Tony scoffed. "Ya and how would you all know?" Rudolph was a little irritated, how could his best friend not believe him. Not thinking, Rudolph spoke. "Because we can recognize our own kind." Tony gasped. "Your own kind? But dude, aren't you human?" Gregory hit Rudolph "Way to go stupid. Gave away our secret." Rudolph rubbed his arm, "Sorry." Anna spoke up, "Yes Tony. Our own kind. It is true we are human but yet we are still vampire. Apparently when Uncle Von and Elizabeth were being chased they some how cracked the amulet. Therefore when we used it, the crack made it half work. For you see, we age as humans do, and we stand the sun as humans do. But we must still feed. Blood is still our life force." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Mother says that if you were to ever find out, then we must leave." Tony was shocked and confused. "Vampire? You, your family….My sister, Twin sister… What's next? I'll be marrying a werewolf? Mother fuck!" "Tony please!" Anna cried. "Understand that this is not our fault!" "Ya ya I know. Just that, it's sudden. Plus I just got my sister back and now I'm told she's a vampire. Like what am I supposed to do?" Gregory spoke before everyone else. "Kill her…."

* * *

**So'? You like? Haha, I needed a twist to it, plus I don't see Gregory as anything but Vampire. It's who he is, and always will be.**

**Gregory: Um excuse me? I was clearly human at the end of the movie.**

**Karma: Or so we though, Ever heard of acting? Your very good at it.**

**Gregory: Shut up, I'm human.**

**Karma: Not in my story you ain't.**

**Gregory: Ya well you know what? *Growls***

**Karma: I'm gunna have to start running aren't I?**

**Gregory: Oh your good….**

**Karma: Shit. *runs***

**P.S Reviews are like sex….AMAZING!**


	4. Truths be told

**KK readers, I'm sorry I didn't get this updated right away, but like I was trying to update it the day after new years, and I was so dead tired. It just wasn't going to work. So here it is, a few days after. Hope you like it. ^.^ Oh and Gregory may be a bit OOC in this chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

Tony stumbled back. "K…K…Kill her?" Gregory nodded, "Yes." Anna piped up "That is unless you can change her." Tony looked at the ground in sadness. "She wont listen to me. She hates me. She hates our family." Rudolph was pondering in the corner. " Well if she wont listen to you then we will have to find someone she WILL listen to." "Well who's that?" "No one I know…" Anna remembered a few movies she's seen and came up with an idea. "Oh my god guys! Why doesn't one of you guys volunteer to get to know her and then convince her to change?" Tony's eyes began to shine. "Anna! That's an amazing idea! Your brilliant!" Anna blushed. "Ahem"Rudolph interrupted. "So who will take that role?" "Well dear brother, I can not do it. For I am female and I can not woo her. So therefore tis a job for males only." "Well I'm her brother so it won't work. Gregory? Rudolph?" Rudolph blushed. "Um well, It can't be me." Anna looked at her brother in surprise. "Why not dearest Rudolph?" Rudolph blushed. "Because um…um…um…" "He's gay, and dating me." Tony filled in for him. Anna's eyes went large "Oh…" She fainted. Rudolph caught his sister before she hit the ground. "So Gregory it leaves you." "Hm, fine." He walked out of the room. "Hey Greg! Where you going?!" Tony yelled after him. "To go see your sister. Sooner I get this done, sooner it's over." And with that he left.

*~*~*~*~*

"Miss Luna? I'm sorry to bug you this late sweetie, but you have one last visitor before the night is over." A small nurse said as she scurried into Luna's hospital room. _Ah shit, who the fuck can it be? Mom and dad called to say they were both working and couldn't come to see me, yay! And I just scared the shit out of Tony and his friends, so no chance they're coming back. Mother fuck who is it?_ "S..Send them in, please?" The nurse scurried out into the hall. "Miss Luna will see you now." The nurse walked away as a hooded figure walked into Luna's room. "Who the fuck are you?" Luna eyed the figure suspiciously. "Well dear lord, must you constantly swear? In your mind and out loud? Foul girl." _What the hell is this guy on?_ "I am ON nothing." _What the fuck? _"Again, must you constantly swear?" _Can this jerk read my mind? _"I am no jerk, as for reading your mind. No I can't but I CAN hear your thoughts." "Who the fuck are you? What the hell do you want?" "Oh god lord woman. if Tony would have told me you were such an annoyance, i would NEVER have come back?" He removed his hood and rolled his eyes at her. "Gregory right?" He nodded his head, "Very good." "What the hell you want?" "To tell you that we know what you are." Luna cocked an eye brow. "Lemme guess, Tony says I'm a pain in the ass bitch of a sister, now you've come to try and get me to be nicer, fat chance sweetheart." Gregory's face showed no emotion. "Look Vampy girl. I didn't want to come here. So if your gunna be that big a bitch then fuck you. Your brother and you can die in hell!" He turned to leave. "WAIT!" Luna shouted. "What did you call me?" She asked as if she were… scared. Gregory grinned. "Not so tough when some one knows your secret now are you?" Luna lunged for Gregory, "Fuck you!" Gregory simply side stepped it and grinned. "Predictable." He grabbed the back of her PJs and lifted her off the ground. She kicked and flailed but to no avail. "Put me the hell down!" "No." "Do it!" "No." "I'll scream!" "Wont do you any good." She screamed, loud. No one came running to see what was wrong. "Told you." "What did you do!" "Put em all to sleep. God, thought even you'd know that one. I would swear your as stupid as a mortal." "YOU ARE MORTAL!" Gregory chuckled. "No, I'm not." Luna glared as Gregory still held her up. "Then what are you? Besides a arrogant smart ass?" Gregory lowered Luna down, just enough for her feet to touch the ground, but still held on to her PJs. "Same thing as you…. Vampire."

-------------

**Yes yes I know. It's short! Sorry! Don't hurt me! Next chapter will be longer I swear!**

**Luna: Um excuse me? I can clearly kick his ass, no way in hell can he hold me up like that.**

**Gregory: I clearly just did.**

**Luna: I was floating.**

**Gregory: Oh ya? *attacks Luna***

**Karma: *sigh* children.**

**Gregory and Luna: *glares at Karma***

**Karma: Oh shit *runs***


	5. Stories told, hatered grows

Luna laughed a crude laughter. "Bull shit. There is no possible way you could be a vampire. I would sense it right away." Gregory leered at her, "Well since you weren't born vampire, that means your not true blood. Which then means that you do not have the ability to sense true blood. Your a waste of my time." He places her down. "Excuse me? Waste of your time?" "Yes. Tony asked me to come here and talk to you. But obviously a pig headed girl like your self won't be willing to listen. So I'll just go back and tell him to tell you good bye." _What a brat. If he thinks he can just waltz in here and do what ever the hell- Wait what does he mean by tell me good bye._ "So you didn't figure it out yet." Gregory chuckled, "Well I guess it's no big surprise considering you brother is an air head to. But to think, I thought maybe this would be a bit of a challenge…" "Wait what the hell are you talking about?" Gregory sharply turned his head just enough for Luna to see his eyes. They were red with blood lust. "Oh no, no fucken way. There is no way in hell you're getting you teeth in my neck." Gregory sneered "You. Have. No. Choice." And with that he lunged, hitting his mark dead on. Luna felt the sharp pain of his teeth poking her neck, but there was nothing she could do. As her world faded she had one last though for Gregory to hear. _Fuck you. I will kill you. You and our families._ And with that she was out.

*~*~*~*~*

Tony woke with a sudden pain shooting through his neck. "AH!" He grabbed his neck. "Huh?" Rudolph rolled over in his sleeping bag. "Tony? What's going on? What time is it?" "GAH! I DONNO BUT MY NECK IS KILLING ME!" Rudolph shot up. "Let me see." He tore Tony's hands from his neck, there he saw two very faint bruises. "Really brother…did you have to?" Rudolph mumbled. Tony looked worried "What? What is it? What did Gregory do to me?" "Calm down you brat, I did nothing to you." Gregory stepped in threw Tony's window, carrying Luna over his shoulder. "AH! Luna!" Tony ran over to Gregory. "Alright asshole, what did you do to my sister?" Gregory growled at Tony. "Um Tony, I think best that you step away from Gregory and refrain from insulting him." Rudolph Pulled Tony away. "Brother have you gotten you fill of blood tonight?" "Hmph, I bit her. I think I'll be fine." Tony jumped up yet again. "YOU DID WHAT!" Once more Rudolph pushed Tony's shoulder, getting him to sit on the bed. "Calm down Tony. Brother, please pass me the girl. We can place her in your old muzzle and straight jacket for now. But you know it is forbidden to bite another Vampire." "Ya well she pissed me off and plus she deserved it." "Oh come now your sounding like a child. Tony, please go wake you family. I will call my family. There is much to be discussed." Tony nodded as he ran out of the room.

Once everyone was assemble in the Thompson's living room Fredrick cleared his throat. "Tell us son. Why have you called us over here at this ungodly hour?" "Well father first thing is first. I do believe we owe the Thompsons an explanation. Wouldn't you say so?" "Um excuse me? Explanation about what." Boy could Dottie be quiet sometimes. "No son. This does not concern them." Gregory stepped in. "Yes father it does." Fredrick glared at his eldest son. "Oh and how so?" Rudolph and Gregory shared a look before Rudolph nodded and Gregory stepped out of the room for a second. When he returned he was holding Luna, she wore a muzzle and a straight jacket. Freda's and Dottie's eyes went wide. Bob was in such shock that he did not speak. "Gregory! What is the meaning of this!" Anna jumped to her brothers side, looking her father right square in the face. "Father it is not his fault! She was vampire before she came home!" Dottie shot off the couch. "SHE'S WHAT!?!?!" Bob grabbed Dottie's hand. "Hunny please sit down. I'm sure they'll explain everything." "Yes mrs. Thompson, please sit down. For I am certain my boys will explain… In. Full. Detail." Gregory rolled his eyes and began his story.

"Well you see, this all started back when we got ahold of the stone. For when we used it, it did infect work… But to only an extent. It turns out that when Uncle Von and Elizabeth were being chased…" "How romantic." "Oh Anna shut up! Anyway as I was saying. When they were being chased, the stone some how got cracked. So when we used it, it did not fully work." Dottie and Bob just stared at the kids, unable to speak. "And so we are half vampire half human. We age and stand the sun, but must feed." Dottie finally spoke up "What exactly does this have to do with my daughter?" Gregory's face went stern. "She is a vampire. Full vampire." Dottie's eyes began to water. "So why is she all like this…?" She pointed to Luna who was lying on the floor in a muzzle and a straight jacket. "Well considering we don't know how her blood lust is, it's safer this way."

"That's complete bullshit." Everyone turned to see Luna looking at them from the floor. "Can someone help me up?" Tony ran over and picked up his sister and sat her on the couch beside Gregory. "Alright, so i'm guessing u wanna know what the fuck happened right?" Everyone nodded. "Right well, I stayed with Uncle Fred, then he kicked me out. So I was living on the streets then this lovely young man took me in. He was older then me obviously, so I called him Uncle Roy. Well one night we were watching a movie and he jumped me, bit my neck and turned me. Then I got back in touch with you guys, u spent so long trying to get me here, i finally gave in. Then I 'slit' my throat and got put in the hospital so that I could be by the blood. So ya that's how I got this fucked up." Everyone just starred at her. "What? I'm not fucken lying!" It was Freda who spoke this time. "Luna dear, if I could ask you a little more about this 'Uncle Roy'. What did he look like?" "Um well, he as rather tall, long brown hair. Emerald green eyes, husky voice. Super handsome." Freda tensed and looked at Fredrick. "Fredrick darling, do you think it could be him?" "No doubt." "Mother, Father what is it?" Anna jumped up and down. Freda and Fredrick looked at everyone. "She was bit by your Uncle Roy, the leader of the Vampire world. She is now pure blood." Gregory stood up with anger, "How can that be, she was mortal! Not born a vampire!" "Calm yourself Gregory. It's because uncle Roy was the purest vampire. When he changed her, he probably injected her with some of his blood, therefore his blood killed her mortal blood and now pure vampire blood runs in her veins." "Father what does that mean?" "She is now part of the family…." "Ok that we can handle-" "No Gregory, it means she now must follow our customs. She has our blood, but not our love. She must Marry into the family." Gregory and Rudolph looked at each other. "NOT ME!" They yelled in unison. "The eldest must marry." Gregory glared at Luna "Fuck!"

* * *

**Right well there u have it! Finally got it done. Enjoy on and review. For I shall be mean and not update until i gets 1 review.**

**Gregory: *growls* MARRY? ME?!?!**

**Karma: *runs***


	6. A fight and past come backs

**Ok I finally got the 1 review I was asking for. So here's the update. PLEASE don't shoot me, I KNOW it's short, but I've got a serious case of writers block so this is all I could manage up. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Luna scoffed "There is no way in hell that I'm marrying that loser."

Gregory glared at Luna. "Loser? I'm better then you. Hell you would be LUCKY to marry me!"

Fredrick clapped his hands together. "Good, since you agree my son, we will start the preparations immediately!" Freda and Fredrick left together to start the planning on behalf of the vampires.

Dottie stared at Bob." I guess that means we should prepare as well?" Bob sighed.

"I never thought my little girl would be getting married so early." He and Dottie stood and exited the room. The kids were left together.

"Oh How romantic" Anna sighed as she danced around the room.

"Tony…. I think we should leave." Rudolph said as he got off the couch, Tony nodded as he to got off the couch. They exited the room, holding hands. Anna left behind them dancing and humming 'So this is love' from Cinderella. This left Gregory and Luna together in the same room.

"Hey loser" Luna said as she looked over at Gregory.

"What do you want?"

"Would you be ever so kind as to take this shit off me?"

"No."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?!?!"

"No, that's what I mean by it. God for a vampire you sure can be as dumb as a mortal."

Luna stood up. "Excuse me! Just get this shit off me! NOW!"

Gregory walked up to her, pushed her over with one finger and walked out as she laid on the floor. He stopped at the door frame before fully leaving. "I intend to leave you in that in hope of you starving. I don't want to marry someone who isn't pure blood. Plus your such a brat." He then walked out fully, closing the door. Luna heard a click of a lock. She was like a turtle who was flipped on her back. She was trying so hard to get up.

"FUCK!" She screamed. "I hate him so much!!!!" She sighed as she laid on the floor. _Why does this always happen to me._ The wind suddenly picked up and the windows began to shake. "Great now a storms coming, lets just hope this room doesn't leak." The windows shot open, Luna jumped at the sudden noise. There in the window was good old Uncle Roy.

"Hey kid miss me?"

* * *

**_DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!!!!!!_**

**_Omg Uncle Roy is back :O what could this mean for everyone. Oh and if anyone wants me to put a chappy up full of random Tony and Rudolph Fluff I will. Just say the word and it shall be up ^_^_**

**Tony & Rudolph: Ok put it up. Let's see the fluff about us.**

**Karma: Um you guess do NOT count. I mean he readers.**

**Tony & Rudolph: *Turns to readers* PLEASE SAY YES!  
**


	7. A Proposal

**Oh look you guys are lucky, I managed to crank out another chappy...in the same night! Looks like my writers block is letting up. I am aware tho that this chappy is small, but like put both chappy's together and I did pretty good. Also I'm working on my Lost boys fic. So ya. Go Vampires that aren't Twilight! Sorry I just really don't like Twilight. (To any and all Twilight fans reading my stories PLEASE don't kill me and please don't stop reading my stories!!!!) Anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

Luna's face broke out into a very big smile. "OMG Uncle Roy! What are you doing here! I missed you!"

Roy smirked. "I came to visit my favourite family. Plus I heard you were here too." He then looked at her fully. "So kid, I'm guessing you pissed Greg off eh?"

Luna huffed. "Pissed him off? I wish. I'm told I have to marry the loser because I've got 'pure blood' now. And he so happens to be the oldest." She rolled her eyes.

He casually walked over to her and picked her up. He then placed her on the couch, sat behind her and began removing the straight jacket.

"You know if you don't want to marry him there is a way out."

"Oh hows that?"

"Simple, you marry another pure blood."

"Oh like hell I will. I'm not marrying Rudolph, he's a brat who's gay for my brother and Anna's a chick." He managed to get the straight jacket off her. She reached around her head and took off the muzzle.

"Luna you do know I'm pure blood right." She dropped the muzzle on the floor and her eyes widened.

"Are…Are you making an offer?" He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No…Not an offer, but a proposal." She turned towards him.

"But…but your so much older then me! Plus your like royalty and i'm so like….not."

"I'm not that much older. I look 20. Your actually 18. It's not that big an age difference."

"Ya but how long has it been that you've been 20. Plus you never commented on the whole Royalty bit."

"It's only been 310 years. Not that long. And I'm not exactly royalty, I just rule the whole vampire world, I can marry whom ever I want." Luna smiled sweetly. She really did like Roy. But she had called him uncle, so what are the chances that he'll forgive her for that.

"Sweet Luna, you may call me whatever you like."

"Right, you people can read my thoughts."

"You can read ours if you try hard enough."

"Really? Gregory told me I couldn't."

"Most likely to stop you from trying."

"Oh…" He grabbed her hand.

"Now about my proposal?" Luna looked at him right in the eyes. _Oh dear he is so good looking… It makes me want to behave. But should I marry him?_ She contemplated her answer for a while.

"Yes. I will marry you." Roy was over joyed. He leaned in to kiss her. As their lips met the door to the room opened and a very pissed Gregory walked in.

Luna separated from Roy and looked over at Gregory, he started to advance towards them. She jumped off the couch and backed into a corner.

"Oh shit." Roy smirked at Gregory.

"Why hello dear cousin. Long time no see. Do tell How have you been?" Gregory walked up to Roy and punched him in the face.

"Hello." Roy fell to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

**Shit man Gregory can hit hard. Needless to say I would never wanna be punched in the face by Gregory.**

**Gregory: *Grins***

**Roy: *Still passed out***

**Woah.... KK so please review. Or no updates!  
**


	8. Soul Mate Principal

**Ok Updating!!!! Right so I'm sitting in a class that I don't really pay all that much attention to so like I figured I would update. So here we go :) Oh ya just to let you know, if the chapters are short I'll be updating more then once in the same day. If they are long then i probe wont but I might, so be on the look out. ^_^ So ya Enjoy!**

* * *

Luna ran up to Gregory, "Why would you do that!?!"

"He's a jack ass."

"How can you say that so nonchalantly?"

"Like this…" He waved his hand. "He's a jack ass." Luna hit him.

"You're the jack ass!" She ran to Roy and dropped to her knees. She gathered his head in her lap. "Gregory what's your issue!" Gregory was getting pissed again.

"YOU! You're my issue!" Luna placed Roy's head back on the ground at shot up and got in gregory's face.

"HOW THE HELL AM I YOUR PROBLEM! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!"

"I KNOW HOW YOU ACT! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!" Luna shoved Gregory.

"You know nothing!" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Gregory backed up a little.

"Oh no, don't do that!"

"Don't do what?"

"Cry! I hate when girls cry."

"Ya well your an ass so I'll cry if I want to."

"What's got you so worked up?" Luna walked to the window and looked out it.

"Nothing that you would care about." Gregory came up behind her.

"Tell me, I might surprise you."

"Roy…Roy offered to marry me." Gregory's mouth dropped open.

"He what?"

"Offered to marry me. So I wouldn't have to marry you." Gregory growled really low.

"Ya well fuck you, I don't want to marry a bitch like you anyways." He slapped Luna across the face. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran out of the room. Roy sat up.

"Very good cousin. Quite an act you put on. I must admit this idea of mine was brilliant." Gregory's face darkened as he looked at the cousin.

"I hope your happy. You just hurt her and in the process your killing your family."

"Oh come now Greggy, you can't believe in that crap can you?"

"Ya I can." He looked towards the ground as Roy laughed.

"Honestly the soul mate principal. Your telling me that the once feared Gregory Sackville-Baggs has gone all soft for a girl? Please." Gregory had Roy pinned against the wall in 5 seconds flat.

"Your an ass. Touch her again and I will rip your throat out." Roy patted Gregory on the shoulder.

"Now now that's the Greggy I love. Do tell me where you've been hiding all this time." Gregory punched Roy in the face once more and dropped him to the ground.

"Enjoy your time here cousin. I'm going to see father. We'll see what he feels best to do with you." Gregory walked out.

*~*~*~*~*

Luna had found her way into the forest. Tears still streaming down her face. _It's not that Gregory hit me, it's that when he hit he I felt a jolt of electricity. What can this feeling be?_ She feel to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

"Soul mate principal." Said a sweet voice from behind her. Luna turned around to see who had snuck up on her. There stood Freda.

"Freda? What…rather why are you here?"

"Gregory informed myself and Frederick that Roy had payed you a visit. So I came to find you. I was sure that you were confused, for Gregory had mentioned your fight and the feelings he got when he touched you. Do tell me child, when Gregory hit you, did it feel like lightning? " Luna nodded.

"And did your heart stop?" Luna nodded again.

"You couldn't breath?" Once more Luna nodded. Freda smiled and places a frail hand on Luna's shoulder.

"This is what we Vampires call the Soul Mate Principal."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that you and Gregory were meant to be. That the two halves of one soul shall be joined by you two. That you two are in love and you don't even know it…" Luna was shocked as she took a gasp.

"Love?"

* * *

**So my dear readers, what did you think. Reviews would be nice. Oh and Sorry for not updating for a long time, shit has been going down in my life. so ya enjoy.**


	9. Something we never told you

**Hi I'm Back! Eating nummy Craisines and watching movies, so i've decided to update! YAY ME! Haha! Enjoy this chappy.**

* * *

After Freda and Luna had a long talk about love and the soul mate principale, they decided to return to the house. As they stepped in the house Rudolph and Anna looked up from the books they were reading.

"Mother? Luna? What is the matter?"

"Oh nothing my dear children. Just a little fight between loved ones." Anna stood up.

"Oh no, have the Thompsons had a fight?" Rudolph looked at his sister, if the Thompsons had fought, Tony would have told him.

"Oh no, Luna and Gregory." Anna and Rudolph looked at their mother and then Luna, who stood behind Freda, cheeks stained with mascara. They then fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"M…Mothe..re….Gr…Gregory and…L…Luna…..In love?" The sputtered out as the giggled on the floor.

"Children!" Freda's sudden raise of voice caused Anna and Rudolph to stop laughing.

"Fuck this!" Luna wiped her eyes and walked out of the room. Upon her exit she bumped into Gregory. He growled at her and she brushed past him, tears falling from her eyes again.

"Mother…What the hell is she still here for?"

"Gregory Darling, your father and I need to have would like to have a word with you. In your fathers study." Gregory rolled his eyes and turned around, walking out of the room.

"Mother?" Anna walked up to Freda. "Will Gregory ever show his love?"

"He doesn't even know Anna. This is why father and I are going to talk to him."

"Oh…. Well mother good luck. You can borrow any of my movies if you need an example."

"Thank you Anna darling, but I don't think that will be necessary." Freda gave her children a kiss on the cheeks and followed Gregory out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*

So there they sat. Fredrick behind his desk, Freda in a chair beside Fredrick's desk and Gregory in a chair right in front. "What do you want?"

"Gregory. You mother and I feel the need to talk to you about a few things."

"Oh and what are those 'few things'?"

"Well, Mainly about your attitude, the marriage and the one principal that we have never talked to you kids about."

"How many times are you guys going to try and stop me from being the way I am."

"Gregory Darling." Freda said softly. "It's not your attitude to us, rather your attitude towards Luna."

"That bitch. Ha! I'll act towards her the way i want to."

"No you cannot!" Fredrick Roared. "Your attitude is linked to the two other things that we need to talk to you about and you will sit down and listen!" Gregory shut up instantly. His father never really yelled so it got everyone to be quite when ever he did. "Now, your mother would like to talk to you about a principal. Freda."

"Gregory darling, Have you ever heard of the soul mate principal?" He shook his head no. "Well it's one of our oldest traditions. When a vampire finds what we call, their 'mate'. Then the mates are destined to be together. Tell me when ever you touch Luna, does it feel like electricity?" Gregory thought back, yes he had felt that when touching Luna. Especially when he bit her, but it can't mean…No way….

"Mother are you telling me that Luna and I are 'mates' as you so call it?"

"Yes." Gregory shot up from his chair and stormed out.

* * *

**So what do you think? I mean it's good yes? I think so. Giggles. Enjoy and review, I'll update soon. :) P.S Yes I know It's short, but love me and review and I'll update!  
**


	10. Threats

Gregory stormed out of his fathers study. He was not going to sit and listen to his mother and father. To think, they thought he was in love with that brat. He was going to prove to them that he was anything but in love. He stormed into the living room where Anna and Rudolph were once again reading.

"Where is she!?" Anna looked up from her book.

"Who?"

"Luna!" Rudolph raised his eyebrow.

"Why? You going to sweep her off her feet?" Anna giggled at this.

"To think dear brother, you would be the one to fall in love." Gregory snapped.

"I. Am. NOT. In. Love. With. HER! Now where is she?" Anna's eye's went round.

"I…In my r…room." Gregory turned wordlessly and walked out of the living room.

When he reached Anna's room he didn't even bother to knock, he just swung the door open. As the door swung open it hit the wall with a large thump. This made the sleeping Luna stir but not wake. Gregory was still mad as he stepped into the room, but his anger melted away as he saw Luna's sleeping form. _She really is beautiful…. So mother and father say just one touch?_ He stepped towards Luna, reached down to touch her arm and a sudden sharp pain hit the back of his head and his vision went black.

*~*~*~*~*

Roy was rather proud of himself. He had his most annoying cousin tied to a wall with wood made ropes and he also managed to get Luna, HIS soon to be wife. Oh yes she will make a fine wife, especially since she was Gregory's soul mate. Oh the drama. He snickered to himself. Auntie Freda never could keep her mouth shut when her children's lives were at steak, literally.

A groan was heard from the direction of the wall. Roy turned around only to be met by a ice glare from Luna. "Roy what is the meaning of this!"

"Well m'dear, the meaning of you being tied is so that you don't run when I preform the marriage ceremony on us. The meaning of him being tied…" He thrust his thumb at Gregory, who was still completely out. "Well for our ceremony there is need for a sacrifice's blood. Who better then my most annoying cousin. The guy who loves you!" Luna's eyes went wide and she felt like vomiting. This was not the Roy she knew. I mean sure he had the same dark eyes and red hair, but not the same person.

"Roy let us go!"

"And let dear old Greggy have you all to himself? I think not." Luna looked into Roy's eyes.

"Your not the same guy I once knew…. I'll never marry you." Roy snickered.

"Oh but you will…" He pulled on a rope which turned a wall. On this wall was Tony. He was badly beaten.

"Tony!" Luna tried to move to her twin but was held bad by the ropes.

"Now Luna, be a good girl and marry me or brother dearest pays the price."

* * *

**Not gunna lie, at first I wasn't going to make roy a main character. Then I did. Then I wasn't gunna make him out to be such an ass, but like oh well he turned out to be one anyways. I hope u all like it, but alas I'm losing my flair for this story. So I will update but like probably not for a while. In the mine time, please go read my little vampire story. The reviews tell me it's pretty good. :D**


	11. It's all over

"Roy! Leave him out of this."

"Oh dear Luna, I do recall you once stating that you hate you brother and your family. So why defend them now?"

"Because she never hated us." Tony croaked out. Roy turned around the grabbed Tony's arm. He squeezed it hard enough for everyone to hear the crack of bones and Tony screamed in pain.

"Shut up boy. So Luna why defend them now?"

"Because I never hated them! It was all a plan!" Roy pulled up a chair and sat so he was straddling it.

"A plan? Do tell." He pulled a rope and dislocated Tony's shoulder, he screamed once more. Luna was very close to tears now, she never meant for this to go so far.

"Fine I'll tell you, just stop hurting him!" Roy released the ropes. "When my dad announced we were moving Tony and I made a deal where I would stay in California and he would move. I was to write to him and report about anything interesting that happened there and he would write back about life here. Then my actual Uncle tried to rape me and so I left. I called Tony and told him so he told me to stop contact with him for a while so that my Uncle couldn't hunt me down. During that time I ran into you, you changed me and then Tony called me up one day. He, mom and dad had me on a plane within a day. I was spiteful but i never hated them. When I realized that there was no way of telling my family about my being a vampire I put myself in the hospital. I never expected to meet Gregory. Then I was told that I was to marry this kid and you came back and all is such a mess now." She looked at the floor and cried silently.

"Well Luna, I see your in quite a situation. Well the only way to solve all this and let you brother live is to marry me." Luna looked at Roy, tears still streaming down her face.

"Fine." Roy grinned.

"NO LUNA DON'T DO IT!" Tony screamed. Roy turned around and hit Tony hard enough to knock him out.

"TONY!" Luna cried as she pulled at her restraints.

"Now Luna. Let us begin the ceremony." He walked over to her and grabbed her face between his thumb and middle finger. "All we have to do is drink from each other, then Gregory here then we cut ourselves and mix the blood in a jar and get that blessed then drink it all…. So let us begin." He bit Luna's neck, she screamed at the feeling of unwanted blood withdrawal. Roy sat there drinking from her for a good 5 minutes. Once he was done, her licked his lips. "Drink from me."

"No."

"Do it or little brother here dies." To emphasize his point he grabbed Tony's neck and held it in the "I'll-break-you-neck-in-five-seconds" hold.

"Fine, I'll do it." Roy walked over and Luna bit his neck. Luna detested the taste of Roy's blood, but drank none the less, in hopes of saving Tony and Gregory. Roy pulled Luna away when he felt that enough blood had been drawn from him. He turned to Gregory. "Him next."

"Wait!" Luna said almost in a panic.

"What is it now? If it's another attempt to stop this, then shall i just kill them both right now?"

"No, no it's not that. I just think that this whole ceremony would be better if I weren't tied to the wall."

"Ah what a good idea m'dear. For once I let you down you may run away. I'm not that stupid, but thanks for trying."

"No Roy. You are right. We are destined to be together. So let me down so that we can make this ceremony sensual." Roy thought for a few seconds, then released Luna.

"Right well let's get on with it then, shall we?" He picked up a wooden steak, handling it to Luna. "Drive it threw his heart."

"Excuse me?"

"We must drink his heart blood."

"No!"

"Fine!" Roy snatched the steak from her and ran it threw Gregory's heart. Gregory screamed out in pain. Nothing like a wooden steak to wake someone up. Luna screamed. And everything happened so fast. Gregory tore the rope holding him to the wall and lunged at Roy. Roy didn't see it coming and was caught way off guard. Gregory got a hold of Roy's throat and began to rip it out. "I told you if you laid another hand on her I'd rip your throat out." And with that he took out Roy's throat.

Once he had killed Roy, he dropped to his knees, the steak was still logged in his heart. Luna came running over to him. "Gregory! What do I do?" Tears were streaming down from her eyes.

"Nothing. I will die."

"No there has to be something I can do."

"No. Just live on. I love you." He feel so that he was supporting himself on his hands and knees.

"No. If you die I die to."

"That's not true. You will just feel the pain of my death. It's the thing with this whole soulmate principal. I die you feel it. You don't die. It works out."

"No, I die to." She grabbed him and began hugging his back. Insuring that she was hugging where the point of the steak was. It began digging into her chest.

"Luna no" Gregory moved away. "You want your brother to wake up to that? And be not able to run away?"

"No…" She got up, untied Tony, placed him on the floor and turned back to Gregory, who was now gasping for breath.

"Reason….Tony's gunna want…a….reason…."

"Right…." Dipping her finger in Roy's blood, Luna set about writing on the wall about why everything happened the way it did. Once she was done she went back to Gregory. She gave him one big kiss and hugged his back again. She placed all her weight on him, he fell. The steak pierced her heart. They both died.

*~*~*~*~*

Tony awoke in his room, Rudolph beside him. It had been 5 years since Luna's death. To this day. He never could sleep on this day. Rudolph stirred next to him. "Uh, Tony what's wrong Love?"

"Today is 5 years." Rudolph sat up in bed.

"Oh…. would you like to go visit them?"

"Yes."

"Right, well dress your self, it's cold tonight."

Once they were both dressed, Tony grabbed on to Rudolph's hand and they flew to the grave yard. They stood in front of a grave stone.

_Here lays Gregory and Luna Sackville-Baggs-Thompson. The classic Romeo and Juliet._ Engraved under that was the note Luna had written to Tony on the wall the night she and Gregory died.

_Dearest Brother and Family,_

_The hardest thing in this world is to live in it._

_But you must make the most of it._

_I have made what I can of life on this earth._

_I can make so much more of it in the afterlife._

_Gregory and I wish you the best of luck in your life._

_Always know that we will watch over you, with all our love._

_Remember, everyone has a Soulmate._

_Don't ever forget that. Along with I love you all._

_- Luna and Gregory Sackville-Baggs-Thompson._

Tony shed a tear. He missed Luna, but he was happy that she had found the meaning of her life. He hoped that she was happy. Rudolph grabbed Tony's hand. "Come on Love. Mother and Father is waiting for us." They flew back home to be with their family. Luna's words as a guide to their lives…

* * *

**Alright people finally complete. Don't hurt me on the ending. Well gee just don't hurt me in general. Thanks for reading this story, your reviews meant a lot to me. If you like the Lost Boys, then go read the fanfic I got going for that. If not, I hope you enjoyed the ride. Come back soon :D**


End file.
